


Never thought I'd fall for you

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Across seasons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feels, Open Ended/Hopeful ending, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: A set of disconnected scenes (each chapter is one) where either of them pines for/remembers the other.Will be updated as and when I come up with something
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Oathkeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne say goodbye at King's Landing.

_ Oathkeeper. _

The word would forever be etched in his memory, just like the shine her eyes had worn when, just a moment ago, she’d named the blade in his honour. Honour, he’d never known was buried deep within him had, at last, seen the light of the day, never having surfaced all these years, lying in wait for the right soul to come by and awaken it.

_ This is it,  _ he realised with a pang when he saw her prepare her horse.  _ I’m never going to see her again. I’m never-- _

“It isn’t too late yet,” quipped Bronn, his eyes on the wench, “tell her.”

“Tell her what?” 

The answer to his question lay not with Bronn, but in his own heart. A lot he had to tell her, despite the pretence he’d attempted to put up, a few words, many things, and a whole load of feelings he wished he could confess to her. Feelings that had, until now, been submerged in the sea of oaths, duties and loyalties tested his boundaries, threatening to win the battle against the life he was sworn to. A life that had no place for her.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, stop pretending!” Bronn exclaimed, disapproval coating every bit of his face. “I’ll take Podrick aside so you can get your ass up there and tell her you love her.”

Stunned at being so bluntly led to the truth he had neither been able to acknowledge nor refute, Jaime merely stared at his companion.

“ _ Love, _ ”  he mouthed the word with a heavy sigh when the surprise had passed, relishing the sound of it, now that he’d mustered the courage to say it out loud.

“Aye, you love her,” Bronn claimed, his ability to accurately read Jaime’s face and mind leaving him highly uncomfortable. “You want to fuck her,” he went on, voicing the crude translation of his innermost desires. “You wish to marry her, to see her as the mother of your children--”

“Keep your voice down,” Jaime hissed, hoping she hadn’t heard him. Bronn was known for many skills, but discretion wasn’t one of them.

“You better get going and  _ stop  _ her,” urged the sellsword, “before she leaves for good.” Then without waiting for his permission, nor for an answer, he whistled to Pod, “Why don’t you and I take a little walk, Pod? Allow the lord and the lady say goodbye, shall we?”

Throwing Jaime a sly wink, he led the young squire away, leaving Jaime to face the woman he admired, respected and…  _ loved. _

_Yes, love it is,_ he realized when she turned to him. Summoning the nerve to tell her the truth, he braced himself to meet the blue eyes that had snatched away his sleep, his peace-of-mind and his heart.


	2. Tarth, Ser Jaime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter's self-explanatory :)

“Is that Estermont?” he couldn’t help asking, mesmerised by the beauty of the island before him. The blue waters surrounding it reminded him of something else, _ someone _ he’d left behind, someone, he had, despite valiant efforts, been unable to despise.

“Tarth, Ser Jaime,” the ship’s captain confirmed, transporting Jaime to another world, another time, where things might have been simpler. It made him wish they lived in a world where they wouldn’t be enemies, where he could drown in her eyes with abandon, lie in her arms under the canopy of the skies, making love to her, whispering sweet words of affection in her ear--

“I knew you were missing her,” said an annoyingly smug voice by his side, “never thought it would be much more than that.”

Clenching his fist, Jaime glared at Bronn. “It’s nothing,” he denied, unwilling to grant him the privilege of barging into his heart uninvited, “and I’m not missing her. Brienne’s just--just someone I happened to know in the past,” he said, downplaying his emotions, hoping he could convince himself that a strange attraction for her was all he felt.

Bronn narrowed his eyes. “I never mentioned Lady Brienne.” 

Jaime gulped, searching his mind for ways to wage a war against the truth the man had so easily uncovered, a war he’d be stepping into unarmed, no scathing retort nor even the slightest words of defence coming to his rescue. “I--I wasn’t thinking about her,” he made a pathetic attempt to cover up, “I just assumed you were talking about her--”

“Your lies would’ve been more believable had you not been gazing at that island so lovingly when I arrived,” Bronn carried on, wearing a sly smirk. “Your stupid grin gave it all away, Lannister.”

“That’s enough,” growled Jaime, distressed that Bronn had hit the nail on the head. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

His companion shrugged, unwilling to discard the irritating smile. “If it suits you,” he suggested, “but think about it. You could write to her from Dorne, tell her that you’re missing her, thinking about her day and night, dreaming of a life with her--”

“I’m not!” Jaime yelped, wondering if Bronn had the magical ability to read one’s mind.

“Once you’ve rescued the princess, you can set sail after your lady,” Bronn continued to offer his opinion. 

Jaime was burning beneath his leather. “She’s not _ my _ lady!”

Bronn went on, unperturbed, unbothered by his ineffective objections. “Find her and tell her that you love her, Lannister.”

“I don’t--” _ love her, _he was about to say, but Bronn was gone, and Jaime was unable to finish the sentence. Excuses, he could come up with, to argue with Bronn, but lie to himself, he could not.

Not anymore.

Perhaps, writing to her wasn’t that bad an idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading :)


End file.
